


The Boy with Two Lifes

by Jdogist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), First story, Mild Language, Other, Trans Male Character, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdogist/pseuds/Jdogist
Summary: I have no idea what to put here. (Sorry)





	The Boy with Two Lifes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work just a small story idea I had in mine so I hope you enjoy!

Abby woke up to yelling from down stairs. “ABBY WAKE UP!” A voice yelled from down stairs. Abby ran down the hallway to see her mother Caroline downstairs. “Hurry up and get ready I put your dress in your closet. Abby sighed at that word “Can I wear some jeans?” Abby asked. “No Hun it’s your first day and why would a pretty girl like you be wearing that.” Her mother said with a sassy tone. Abby sighed but didn’t argue and headed to her room to get ready. She put on the yellow dress and took out her hair from that messy bun. Abby quickly got a pair of jeans she hid in her closet along with a hat, t- shirt and a red striped hoodie and stuffed it in her bag and then ran down stairs. “Mother I’m headed out see ya” Abby said opening the door. “Abby wait!” Her mother said. “What?” She asked turning her head. “Love you.” Her mother said. Abby sighed in her mind “I love you” she mumbled and head on with her walk. Abby’s mother was not a very, accepting person. She thought you were either born a boy or a girl and that’s that’s. Soon Abby walked to the gas station that was on the walk to her school and opened the door. “Morning Aaron!” A voice yelled. Abby looked up to see her good friend Heather. “What’s up Heathhhhhh” Abby said with finger guns. “First day huh.” Heather said grabbing 2 sodas from behind the counter. “Yeah..” She said with a sigh. “Well last year of hell for you!” Heather said with a laugh. “Well hurry up get changed you don’t want to be late.” Heather said throwing her a soda. Abby caught it headed to the bathroom. She came out with her hair in her hat with some Lightish jeans a white shirt and a red striped hoodie. “See ya Aaron!” Heather yelled waving him a goodbye. “See ya!” He yelled back in response. The thing is Abby had a huge secret she was a he. Abby went by Aaron which was going to be her name if she was a boy which she thought was rather catchy. He made sure to talk to her teachers the day before school started to call her Aaron so no one would found out who he was. But with all that set Aaron was on his last year of high school last year of hell. Aaron walked up to the front of the school with his bag strap on his shoulder and the crowd roaring like a lion. “MOVE IT!” A boy yelled bumping into him. “God.” He mumbled under his breath and continued walking. Aaron walked up to his locker and opened it to see it being a bit dusty. “Oh Yeah I know you” A voice said next to him. He turned his head to see a Slightly taller boy with some freckles and brown hair. “Your Aaron right!” The boy said with a smile ear to ear. “Yeah and you?” He asked interested in the boy. “Oh I’m Jason nice to meet you.” Jason put out his hand for handshake. Aaron looked at him and then shook his hand. Jason closed his locker and Aaron followed. “Hey I like your dog charm it’s super cool isn’t that the dog from Yuri on ice.” Jason said looking at his bag. “Oh yeah I love the show but the dog is so cute. “ Aaron said but was soon interrupted but the bell. “We’ll see A dawg” Jason said with a smile and then walked away. “Shit...... he’s hot, no no he’s probably straight anyway.” Aaron said to himself. “Let’s just get the day through with.” He thought to himself walking to his first class which was science. He walked in the room and took a seat to the left back. “Hey kiddo get out of my chair!” A boy yelled walking up to him. “Uh” Aaron stuttered. “I SAID-“ The boy yelled again but being interrupted by a familiar voice. “What did you say?” A familiar voice said with a tone. “N-nothing” the boy and his friend took a seat across the classroom. Aaron soon saw that the familiar voice was Jason. “Oh your taking Science to?” Jason said with his gregarious smile. “Yeah I didn’t really see you being a science kind of person.” Aaron said with a laugh. Jason took a seat next to Aaron and they both chatted while they waited for the teacher. “Now now children! Settle down class is starting.” The teacher said walking into the room. Class was ok but Jason and Aaron just where talking about their interests and hobbies. “Well I’ll probably see you at Lunch.” Jason said getting up from his desk. “Yeah see ya.” Aaron responded “See ya later pretty boy” Jason said with a wide smiling leaving to his next class. Aaron blushed a bright red flustered from the nickname. “Gayyyyyy...” A voice said behind him. He giggled and then walked to his next class. Aaron sighed as he sat down at desk and put his head on his hand. He fell asleep in class and got rudely awakened by his teacher but besides that class was ok. Lunch, Hell itself Aaron Hated it. He mostly brought his own food but hated having to eat with kids screaming behind his ear and food being thrown across the room. Aaron slowly sat down at a table that was about in the corner of the room. “Aaron!” A voice yelled. Aaron looked up to see Jason waving at him. “Hey Aaron What you up to?” Jason said as he slipped onto the table. “Nothing much I don’t really know a lot of people here.” Aaron said with a wide smile. “Same..” Jason said with a sigh. They began to talk about Dogs and science and a lot of other interesting topics turned out Jason even liked Astronomy to! “Well looks like lunch is ending.” I’ll see you later A Dog!” Jason said with a wave then leaving. Aaron continued his day like a normal first day and then went to his locker. He didn’t see Jason but sighed and headed home and stopped to see Heather on his way home. “Hey Aaron How was your day?” Heather said walking up to the counter. “It was uhh-“ Aaron stopped to think about Jason. “Ok....” He said bringing out the k. “Here a toast to first day!” Heather said handing him a Diet Coke. The hot bottles and took a gulp. “Well I’m go change, I have to go shopping today...” Aaron said with a sigh heading to the bathrooms. “See ya” Heather said waving to Aaron as he left. “I’m home!” Abby yelled walking in the house. “Ok put your bag in the kitchen and then get in the car where going to the mall you Need! To get some new clothes.” Caroline said walking past her to the car. Ava and Caroline where soon enough at the mall looking at clothes. Abby sighed when her mother showed her the dresses. “Oh look Abby at this beautiful dress!” She hooded up a short white dress with flowers on it and put it in front of her looking in the mirror. “Beautiful..” Abby said with a sigh. “Abby dear can you go get this dress In my size it’s so cute I might have to get one myself.” Caroline said showing her away. Abby once again sighed and headed off into racks of dress. “Where is it..” Abby mumbled to herself shimmering through the clothes. “ excuse me“ A voice said behind her. She turned around to see Jason?!. “Oh uh Jason.” Abby flustered. “Do you know me?” Jason asked turning his head to her. “Uhhhh we go to the same school I’m friends with Aaron.” Abby said panicked. “Oh! Nice we should Hang out sometime Aaron must think your really cool!” Jason said with a smile. “Uh yeah..” She mumbled. “Why don’t you sit with us at lunch?!” Jason suggested. “Uh yeah sure.” Abby said panicked. “We’ll see you tomorrow!” Jason said as he grabbed a pair of pants and then walked away. “SHIT!” Abby thought to herself. As soon as Abby got home she rushed to her room and slammed the door. “Crap What am i going to do!!” Abby said out loud to herself. Abby sighed as she flopped on her bed. “Welp, guess where winging it...” Abby said as she rolled over. It was morning and Abby groaned as she walked out of her bed. She did her daily routine and wanted to just leave the house as soon as she could. “Bye Mother!” She yelled walking out the front door. Aaron walked down the Busy morning streets, his school was down town which he didn’t mind. He looked up at the buildings and then headed into the gas station. **Ding Dong**. “Hey Aaron!” Heather said with her cherry voice as usual. “Morning” Aaron replied. “Hey you want a donut we got some extras, meaning I took 2.” She said with a laugh. “Oh hell yes!” Aaron said walking up to the counter grabbing the bag with the donut inside and putting it in his bag. Aaron headed to the bathroom changing taking off his dress and her bra to and bind and looked at her chest. He sat there looking at himself in the mirror. This wasn’t him, he in the wrong body. Aaron look at himself for a good minute thinking about all the things wrong about this body he was in. Soon he got back to reality and continued getting ready. “Cya Heaths!” Aaron said with a wave leaving the store **Ding Dong!**. Aaron wished he didn’t have to go to school having to see Jacob knowing his second side know. But the gods didn’t agree and he was soon enough at his high school. He walked as slow as he could to his locker trying not to be seen in the crowd of people. The locker next to him opened. “Oh hey Aaron!” Jason said. “Hey..” Aaron said awkwardly. “Oh I met your friend of ours Abby she’s really pretty if you know what I mean.” Jason said jokingly hitting him on the shoulder lightly. Aaron face turned a bright red and looked at the floor. “Oh do you like her?!” Jason said with a goofy grin. “Oh no! it’s just uh she’s really nice and smart and I think it’s good you like her and stuff yeah!” Aaron said panicked. “Oh I was just joking but yeah she is nice” Jason said honestly. “Oh Abby is joining us for lunch by the way but I got algebra 3 first so I see you at lunch?” Jason said walking but stopping to look at him. “Yep..” He said with a small wave. Aaron gulped and sighed, as he walked to class he began to think of a way to think of a excuse for Abby. It almost felt like lunch had come quickly but he was prepared. He thought he would say that Abby texted him saying he was sick or maybe she had to study, he began going over his list of excuses and decided to go with that she was studying cause she knew they had a pop quiz coming up. Aaron nervously walked down the hallway to the lunch room when he knocked into someone “Oh I’m so sorry!” I said frantically I got up on my knees to see the person it was a girl with long brown hair that looked just like the girl me! “No that was my fault I wasn’t looking.” The girl got up and put out a hand and I took it. “I’m Abby, we’ve talk before” The girl said kindly. Aaron took a moment to think. “Oh yeah I just didn’t really remember your name .” He said putting out a handshake. Aaron began to walk to the lunch room when Abby went the same way but he didn’t think much of it and continued. “Hey!” Jason said walking up to me. “Oh hey Abby’s here to!” He said looking behind my shoulder. I look around and it’s that girl before there’s no way this could be a coincidence. We all got our food and sat down at a table and we began to eat in silence. “So how did you met?” Jason said. I paused not really knowing what to say when Abby stood in. “We met doing a science project together and we just been talking ever since.” Abby said licking the chip dust off her fingers. I sat there still so confused and questioning if with was all a big coincidence. “Oh nice! Yeah Aaron and I have science together which is awesome cause everyone else makes it boring.” Jason said as he turned to me smiling widely. “I uh yeah!” Aaron awkwardly said putting my sandwich down. Lunch was awkward for me it was mostly that Abby girl and Jason talking about stuff but lunch finally ended and we all parted going our own ways but Aaron went to see what the deal was with with Abby. “Hey you” Aaron said walking up to her. She immediately stopped and turned around and pulled me off to the side of the hallway. “What?” She asked crossing her arms. “What’s the deal I know this isn’t a coincidence!” Aaron whispered yelled. She sighed. “I know about your little secret life ok, and Jason has been getting that gay vibes with you and I’m NOT letting that happen so you better stay the fuck away if you don’t want your little secret out!” She practically yelled in my face but was muffled but the talks in the hallway. “If I were you I would stay the fuck away from me and Jason. “Fuck...” Aaron began thinking about what he should do on his way to class.


End file.
